Oh Brother
by The Spiffmyster
Summary: You're my brother. How can I not love you?
1. Hide and Seek

**New story, guys. It's my SoRoku. I think I'm gonna take a break from "Summer Vacation" for a while. After last chapter, I think I need to rework a few things on it.**

**Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. D:**

**Enjoy. :)**

**--**

(Riku POV)

"Seven, eight…NINE TEN!" I cheat and yell out the last numbers real fast. I wanna catch them so I don't have to be 'it' anymore. Hiding is so much more fun!

So-Chan and Roxy are the best hiders I've ever seen, but I always manage to find them. They always know where each other is hiding. And in everything else they do. It makes me mad sometimes when they know something I don't. Especially at sleepovers. They both hog the bed and cuddle up to each other, leaving me with a sleeping bag on the floor.

I hear something coming from behind me and spin around loudly stomping my feet on the ground as I complete my spin, "Ah-ha! I know where you guys are!" I yell and point a finger out to a random spot.

Faintly, I hear, "…No, you don't- Ouch!"

"Shut up! He'll find us!" That was Roxas.

Ku ku ku. I know where they are. Sora always helps me out like that, even though he doesn't know it. I start to jog over to the source of their voices and come upon a shack. It looks rundown and old. Pieces of the house look like they're peeling off. Icky.

I start to push the door open and it's dark in here. How did Roxas get Sora to come in here!? So-Chan _hates_ the dark. Must've been his candy bribe. That little cutie better share.

Roxas is older than Sora. I think I remember my mommy telling me he was older by twenty five minutes. So technically they're both six. I still don't get why the stork didn't just drop them off at the same time. When I asked my mommy about that, she said she'd tell me when I got older. I don't get that either.

Roxas never lets anyone talk to Sora without his permission. Even me! And we're bestest friends! But I deal with it. We play with each other almost every day, and that's good enough for me. Though spending time with Sora by myself doesn't sound so bad…

I could hear a whimper coming from a room down the hall, or at least I think that's a hall. Gosh, that must've been one big piece of candy. I wanna share it together with Sora. I hope it's a lollipop. I creep down the hallway and find a door. This house needs windows. When I open the door, I see a bed and from what I can see, two lumps in the center.

I grin and pump my fist into the air and try to hold back my giggle, "I found you guys!" I singsong and skip over to the bed.

The covers look like they exploded and fall to reveal an unhappy Sora. He's pouting with his arms across his chest.

Roxas surfaces after him on his left and he glares at me before he looks to Sora, "We coulda' won if you didn't say anything!"

Sora looks over to Roxas, "Do I still get my candy?" he looks like he's gonna cry. Roxas better give him that candy.

"I don't think I will," he turns away from Sora and jumps off the bed to stand next to me, "I might just give it to Riku, here," he puts his hand on my shoulder, smirking at his brother.

It was my turn to say something, "You should give it to So-Chan. He deserves it. He came in here and faced his fears!" I look at Roxas and see him pouting at me.

"…Fine," he reaches into his short's pocket and pulls out a giant Hershey's chocolate bar. My mouth's watering just from looking at it.

When he puts it in Sora's hand, his eyes lit up and he smiles his goofy smile I love so much. I could see Roxas' face get all red. It looks like he's embarrassed. Hmm…

"Yay! Roxy loves me again!" he bounds off the bed and hooks himself onto Roxas. It looks like Roxas is wearing a Sora backpack backwards. He he he. Or one of those monkey things…

"What about me?" I say sadly.

Sora turns his head and looks at me, Roxas does, too, "I love you, too, Ri-Kun!" he gives me a cheeky grin and my face feels hot for some reason. I bring a hand up to my face and it feels hot. I'll have to ask my mom about that later, too.

"Sora! Get off of me! You're too heavy!" Roxas flails his arms to get Sora to let go, and I laugh.

"You two look so funny!" I grab my sides because of it.

Roxas keeps shaking and soon Sora falls onto his butt, "Ow! Roxaaaas! All I was doing was hugging you," he gets up and starts to rub his sore butt.

"You're fine. Now let's get out of here. It's too dark."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sora, with his chocolate in his pocket, grabs my and Roxas' hand and bolts to the door. When we're out, Sora is panting and I can see Roxas' face getting all red again. I won't ask him about it, though.

"Whatcha' guys wanna do now?" I ask.

"I dunno. It's getting late and I like having Sora home before it gets dark," Roxas mumbles.

"I'm not a baby, Roxas. We're the same age!" Sora starts to make that cute pout of his again.

"Nuh uh! Mom says I'm older by twenty five minutes!" he defends himself.

"I don't care," he says very quietly. Now he's done it. Roxas is gonna get mad and take him home.

And I was right, "Oh yeah!? We're going home then!" he grabs Sora's hands and pulls him into his chest. He makes Sora lock his legs around his brother's waist so he could walk, "Bye, Riku. We'll see you tomorrow," he gives me a small smile. I could tell he was sorry for leaving, but he has to make sure Sora behaves, I understand.

I can see Sora's face when Roxas' back is to me and he waves, "Bye Riku…" he says sadly and then he wraps his arms around Roxas' neck.

I think I look like a dork when I wave back at them.

**--**

**This will probably be the only chapter in Riku POV and in first person. So expect the rest in 3****rd**** person. :D**

**The chapter is pretty self explanatory, but if there are any holes you find, feel free to ask about it. I'll be happy to explain it to you. And everything sounds choppy and somewhat random because we're looking into the mind of a seven year old. XD**

**Reviews are happy, happiness givers. Spread the happy. :D**


	2. Funny Feelings

**Chapter 2 :O**

**You know, this pairing never gets enough love. Especially on the twincest. lD God, I'm weird.**

**Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me.**

**--**

The school bell rang, signifying then end of the school day at Destiny Island Elementary. Our three first graders, Sora, Riku, and Roxas, walked out of the front of the building with their hands linked, other small children passing them by. And of course Sora was in the middle. Roxas never let him on the outside.

A small girl with straight, chin length auburn hair that was in the same grade as them skipped over to where they stood. She straightened out the straps of her bright pink backpack and looked at Roxas, "Hi, Roxas!" she chirped.

"Hi Kairi," he squeezed Sora's hand, causing the chocolate brunette to look up at him.

She looked to their hands, "Are you guys playing a game?"

Riku spoke this time, "Yeah. But we don't allow girls," he stuck his pink tongue out at the blue eyed girl.

She blushed out of anger and stuck her tongue out right back, "Nyeeeeeh!" she pulled her eyes shut and pushed her cheeks in, and Riku retaliated by copying her. "No fair!" she gasped.

"Sore loser," the silver haired boy smirked at her.

"Hmph!" she gave one last glare to Riku before turning to Roxas again with a smile on her face, "I'll see you tomorrow, Roxas," he sweetly waved as she ran to her mom's car which was waiting in the car circle.

Sora was giggling, "Roxy, she liiiikes you!" he unclasped his hand from Roxas' and encircled his arms around his brother's waist, hugging him from the side. "And she's real pretty, too," he added while he watched the girl get into her car.

"Well I don't like her. Girls are yucky," he pouted and looked away from the car circle.

Riku grabbed onto the blonde's other arm, "Sora's right. She was smiling at you. Did you see how she went from mad at me to happy looking at you?"

"The only thing I'm thinking about is how heavy you two are!" he wriggled his way out of the two small boys and sat on the ground, making sure he was clear of all the other kids in the courtyard.

"When is mommy and daddy getting here, Roxy-Chan?" Sora plopped down onto the grass next to his older brother and Riku did the same thing.

"I wish I could come over, but my mom is making me go to piano lessons," The silver haired boy sounded gloomy.

Sora gasped, "That's horrible! I hope mommy doesn't make me do that. I think I would die from boredness…ness…" the spiky brunette puckered his lips and partially closed his eyes trying to figure out how to properly pronounce the word.

"Oh Sora," Roxas ruffled his younger brother's hair and laughed.

"You're too cute," Riku chimed.

Roxas glared at Riku for a moment, his over-protective nature kicking in for a moment. Luckily, the aquamarine eyed boy didn't catch Roxas' stare.

A familiar car pulled up in the car circle, "Roxy! Mommy's here!" he shot up and grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him up into a standing position.

"Okay. Just grab your stuff and we'll go," he said as he was pulling his bag onto his back.

"M'kay!"

Riku sat up and smiled at his friends as they got ready, "Bye guys! See you tomorrow morning!" he smiled brightly.

Now it was Roxas' turn to grab Sora's arm as they ran down the hill, Sora still waving at Riku the whole way.

--

It was now getting close to ten at night. Way past his and Sora's bed time, but Sora was fast asleep in the spot next to him. Roxas watched his brother sleep for a little while, admiring how cute of a little brother he had. But something was nagging at him. Something that happened earlier today at school.

Two third graders, Axel and Demyx, told him some things today that he never even would've thought about before.

Sora shifted in the bed to snuggle up to Roxas. He ended up practically laying on top of Roxas. The side of his face was flopped onto Roxas' chest and he moved his hands so they loosely circled his brother's waist. It didn't bother Roxas much. Sora had always done that during the night.

A little after Sora's interruption of his thoughts, he continued to process what the third graders said.

_Roxas spun the pass on his hands by the string and watched in amazement as it quickly unraveled and caused the rectangular piece of plastic that said, "Mrs. Wiley; Room 12" across it to wildly jerk around. When he made it out of the hallway and outside to the bathrooms, he stuck it into his pocket and pulled the handle of the blue door open._

_When he got inside, two other people were in there. They looked like third graders. Roxas gulped._

_He quickly paced over to a stall and clambered in, locking the door. When he was done, he slowly unlocked and opened the door. It looked like no one was there, so he opened it all the way. The two boys were waiting for him by the sinks. One had spiky red hair, and the other blonde, spiked up into an interesting mullet-type style._

"_Hello, Roxas," the redhead said, his washable tattoos under his eyes moving with every word._

"_H-hi," he finished washing his hands and turned to them. He wasn't getting away now._

_Demyx looked to Axel before speaking, "You're Sora's big brother, right?" he asked._

_Roxas just nodded._

"_Ew," he and Axel giggled with each other. Roxas looked completely confused._

"_What?" the confused blonde asked._

"_It's just weird. How you love your brother and all," Axel spoke._

_Roxas frowned, "Of course I love Sora!"_

_The two giggled more, "Yuck! He admitted it!" Demyx squealed._

"_W-what!?" he was getting scared now._

"_You wanna marry Sora, don't you?" the redhead questioned._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" he backed up into the wall and kept looking from Axel to Demyx._

"_You looooove him, you wanna kiiiiis him!" they both teased together._

"_No I don't!" his face was heating up. What Axel and Demyx thought was a joke, Roxas thought was all too real._

"_Yeah, sure," Axel scoffed._

_The young blonde boy's eyes started to water and he ran out of the bathroom and across the outside hallway into the next set of bathrooms and locked himself in a stall until the bell rang for lunch._

Roxas started to blush at the memory. Suddenly Sora's position on the bed made him uncomfortable for some reason, but he didn't move him. He looked to peaceful.

The blonde decided to wait until tomorrow to worry about his problem. He wanted some sleep.

**--**

**Aw. Axel and Demyx were being meanie pants. )':**

**Review plz and tell me what you think. ;)**


	3. Morning

**Chapter 3 XD **

**Well, maybe like, 2 and a half. Lulz.**

**Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to this poor, poor unfortunate girl. :(**

**Enjoy the shortness~**

"Roxy! We're gonna be late to school!" Sora shook his brother's sleeping form. The blonde was completely submerged under the mass of pale blue fabric. "Rooooxy!" he whined.

"Mhph phf mmhhn," came the muffled reply. Sora could tell he wasn't too happy about his wakeup call.

The brunette bit his lip and his eyes started to water. Their parents weren't home, so they had to walk to school. They lived about six blocks away and Sora wanted to get there before Riku did, "Roxas please…" he climbed into the bed and straddled his brother's form. "You're awake, I know you are," the young, blue eyed boy scrunched the sheets into his hands and started to lightly pound on, what he assumed was, his brother's back, "Get uuuuup!"

When he was worn out and finished, the covers started to move. Sora's face turned into one of horror when he realized that he wasn't pounding on Roxas' back, but his face.

"…I'm up now," the blonde muttered.

Sora linked his fingers together and brought his hands up to his mouth, "Sorry…but we're gonna be late!" he shot his hands from his face and exclaimed the last part of his sentence.

"Well I would get ready if you weren't sitting on me!" Roxas whined.

Sora hopped off of the bed and pouted, "There!"

The older of the two rolled his eyes and slid out of bed, "I gotta go to the bathroom first."

The brunette's eyes widened, "But it's already 7:15!"

Roxas stiffened. He stared at his brother with a glare mixed with worry, "Sora, school doesn't start until 8:45."

"…So?"

"You do remember when we learned about time, right?" he put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"…Maybe," he looked up and away from Roxas.

"Okay. Whatever. You should know that we have another hour before we have to leave," his hand slid from the brunette's shoulder and he made his way to their shared bathroom.

Sora blushed. He got the time wrong.

_Ahn, I'm such an idiot! Stupid Sora, stupid!_ He bonked himself on the head and also made his way to the bathroom.

He knew Roxas was inside of the bathroom, but he didn't care as he made his way in to find his brother in the shower, "Hiya, Roxy!" he called to the shadow behind the curtain.

Roxas sighed, "Hi Sora. I'll be out soon," he continued to shampoo his hair.

The lively brunette hooked his arms behind his back and rocked back and forth. He scanned the bathroom, taking the details in, "Can I come in with you?" he bluntly asked.

"What!?" his brother yelled. He could hear the water splashing and saw his brother's figure wobble. Then the curtain flipped open to reveal the blonde's damp head, "You seem too jumpy this morning. Did you take your vitamin?"

Sora's cheeky smile faltered, "Yeah."

"Good."

"Roxy, why don't you like having fun?" he asked as Roxas shut off the water.

"I do have fun," he replied, his arm jutting out of the shower to grab his towel. He exited the tub and walked over to Sora.

"You act like a grown up and your only six!" Sora exclaimed. His brother made his way over to the sink and reached up to grab his brush.

"I do not!" he brushed his hair once, and it was up in its interesting spiked shape.

"Yeah-huh!" he yelled.

"Nuh-uuuh!" the blonde shot back. He slyly stuck out his tongue.

Sora knew he'd lost and stomped his foot on the ground.

Roxas laughed and made his way over to his pile of clothes his mom had set out the night before.

Sora sulked out of the bathroom just as Roxas was finished lacing up his shoes.

"Ready for school?" the blonde smiled.

Sora just nodded.

**--**

**Bleh. Roxy seems too grown up! D: But it fits him so well. I mean, how would you act if you had to deal with that jumpy ball of ADD known as Sora? XD**

**Anyway, this was just a short, fillery-type chapter. C: DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC.**

**And I need some help with submitting stories. If someone could and would help this n00b, it'd be greatly appreciated. :3**


	4. Last Day

**Chapter 4 C:**

**Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. Srsly.**

**--**

Roxas and Sora were on their way to meet up with Riku in front of the school, just like every morning. But today was special. It was the last day of first grade.

The vivacious brunette bounded towards the school, dragging a tired Roxas along by the arm, "Roxas! Today's our last day! Isn't it awesome!?" he glanced back at his brother and grinned, all his teeth showing.

The blonde blinked a few times and gave a curt nod while continuing to be drug along. The reason Roxas had been keeping to himself on this joyous day for kids was because he was still mulling over what the two third graders had said about his and Sora's relationship two months ago. He might've been able to forget about them, had they not taunted him about it almost every single day while Sora wasn't around him. He was turning seven soon, and he was getting smarter. He had begun to find names for those weird flipping feelings in his stomach he had been having around Sora. Well of course he had, very carefully, asked his mother first, but she said that he didn't need to worry about those things until he was older. What a bunch of hooey that was.

_Moms are no help._ He thought as his features mimicked his mind.

Sora caught the frown while looking back at his brother again to make sure he wasn't hurting the blonde in his mad dash to school, and stopped to give Roxas his attention, "What's a' matter?" he cocked his head to the side, his face etched with concern.

The older of the two blushed and lowered his eyes, "Nothing. I thought you wanted to get to school?" he tried to change the subject, glancing up from under his thick lashes.

"School can wait. My big brother isn't happy. When Roxas isn't happy, Sora isn't," he stomped his foot and stood his ground, fully ready to wait until Roxas cracked. School be damned.

The blonde eyed everything around him, searching for an excuse, "Uhm…fine. I…really don't want…school to end," he lied.

Sora's expression turned to a thoughtful one, "Aw, Roxy! Me neither," he tightly enveloped his brother in a hug, all the time Roxas was blushing.

When the brunette let go, he once again snatched Roxas' arm, and they were off running again.

--

They had met up with Riku and their other friends, and then they were off to class. Their room was entirely decorated with glitter and other decorative material. Sora was so giddy, he gasped and squealed.

Riku giggled, "It's just stuff."

"I know…but I can't help it!" he squealed yet again, grabbing his cheeks, "I'm just so excited that we're gonna be second graders!"

Roxas was yet again in his own world. He had sat down in his seat and left Sora and Riku to their other friends. Right now, he wanted to be alone and sulk. He was one excited six and a half year old.

When in his seat, he placed his chin onto his palm and sighed. His thoughts soon lingered to the redhead and blonde. Every day at lunch they always managed to come by when Sora wasn't there and remind him about their encounter. Oh how he hated it. He despised those two, much more than a small boy should. He'd never be in this state of mind if they had kept their icky assumptions to themselves.

Class had started and everyone took their seats. Sora took his usual spot next to Roxas, and Riku next to Sora. Their teacher pepped them up and told them stories about the second grade and how wonderful it would be. The children of the class giggled and gasped with every story. Their class party would commence after the teacher's speech, so the children were getting antsy and impatient. Some were practically falling out of their seats, wanting to be the first to get a cookie. Roxas just sighed. He wasn't hungry.

--

It was after school and the three friends were walking back to twins' house. Riku was sleeping over, it being the last day of school and everything. Sora had smuggled a large napkin and filled it up with cookies and pieces of candy. He and Riku were currently devouring it.

Roxas couldn't stop looking at Sora. Or stop blushing, for that matter. Axel and Demyx had gotten their last laugh in for the school year. This time Roxas took it straight to heart. He knew he felt _something_ for Sora, he just didn't know what it was. And by the way Axel and Demyx were acting about it, it wasn't a good thing.

"Roxy?" Sora's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Why do you look so down? And why d'ya keep looking at me?" Riku vigorously nodded his head in agreement, his mouth too stuffed with candy to talk.

"I'm okay. I'm just really tired is all," he smiled.

Sora gave him a skeptical look, "Okay, if you say so," he took a bite of the chocolate chip cookie in Riku's hand.

"Hey!"

"Hehe."

Roxas smiled at them, but in the back of his mind, the worry about his problem brewed.

**--**

**Roxas finally figured out a piece of his angsty puzzle. Man, he's been a little ball of angst his whole life, huh?**


	5. Something Seems Amiss

**Chapter 5! Been a while, huh? XD **

**Say goodbye to the kiddie days, they're emo-angst teens now! :D**

**KH don't belong to dis chica here. :(**

**--**

"_Roxas…"_

The blonde woke with a start.

_Holy fuck, _the boy thought. He'd just woken up from one of the biggest wet dreams he's had in a long time. And it was about his own brother. Yes, even to this day the unheard of love he held for his brother was still there. But nowadays it's mostly being channeled through as lust.

Speaking of that ball of sunshine…

"Ngh…mmhn, Roxy…cookie," the sleeping form moaned.

Even though it was about a cookie, a slight shiver trickled down his spine. And that caused a disturbance in the force…the lower force. A twitch in the lower force to be precise. _Better take care of this problem elsewhere no matter how much I want him right now…I'm such a sick- FUCK! _He thought, the last of it getting interrupted by a certain moaning brunette next to him.

"How can a cookie be that fucking good?" he cursed under his breath as he limped over to the bathroom.

Once his crisis was averted, he gave himself a good long look in the mirror. But here was the thing; he and Sora were twins, so they naturally looked alike. But every once and a while when he gazed upon himself, he actually saw Sora. It was a reminder that he loved his own flesh and blood in a way that was shunned upon by almost everyone.

Today was one of those days.

As he went through the motions of daily hygiene, old memories started to flow back in a blast of nostalgia. It had been nine years since he discovered his unnatural feelings for his beloved brother. Nine years of depression, pain, and avoidance. Yes, Roxas has been making it his goal ever since he turned nine, after an incident that almost uncovered his horrid feelings, to avoid Sora at all costs. He even went as far as to ask his parents if he could move into a different room. Unfortunately, Sora was eavesdropping at the time and heard every word. Roxas had to spend a good three hours comforting his baby brother, telling him he would never leave him. It was the most torturous three hours of his life. He never knew he had so much self control.

When he stepped out of the shower, he glanced up when he heard a knock at the door. Sora.

"Roxas, it's almost time for school, so I'm coming in. I need a shower, too," the blonde's eyes widened with each word uttered by the muffled voice.

Roxas quickly scrambled to the farthest corner of the bathroom sink, holding onto his towel for dear life. He pretended to brush his already shaped hairstyle, "Sure, whatever," he mumbled.

The door swung open slowly to reveal a fully clothed brunette, "Thanks. I'll only be a minute or two. Just keep doing whatever you're doing."

Roxas kept looking away from his younger brother, but nodded his head to show he'd heard. Sora took the hint that there'd be no conversation this morning, so he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and commenced undressing himself.

As the blonde heard every piece of clothing drop, he dug his nails further into the blue and white striped fabric. It wasn't until Sora fully undressed himself that he turned on the shower. Now he was stuck in their cramped, shared bathroom with the object of his lust utterly exposed.

_Greeeeeat. Just peachy. I should've known he wouldn't have the common sense to turn the water on while he took his clothes off,_ the older of the two rolled his eyes and went to brush his teeth.

Meanwhile, Sora stood awkwardly against the wall next to the shower opening, his arms and legs crossed over each other. He didn't know what else to do, so he settled with staring at his brother's back.

Sora's been very worried lately. For the past six years, actually. Ever since they were nine when his and Roxas' Little League baseball team won district. Roxas had been so excited that they were going to the state playoffs that he grabbed and kissed Sora on the lips. No one saw of course, not even their parents. But when he pulled away, he looked so sick, like he had just done the worst action a boy could do. And ever since then, Roxas had become so distant from the brunette. It was almost like they weren't even brothers anymore. Especially when he'd heard his brother ask his parents if he could move into a different room, he barged into the room and accused Roxas of hating him and then ran into their room. Even though Roxas comforted him, he knew for sure something was wrong with his beloved brother.

Sora checked the water temperature, _almost warm enough._

Roxas was still in the bathroom. Sora thought he was getting ready for school, but he was really frozen in fear. Fear that he would do something stupid if he moved and looked at his brother's vulnerable form. Just the thought made the blonde have to turn a little more facing the wall.

The brunette noticed the movement, "Hey Roxas," he started, "what're you doing?" he questioned and tapped his fingers on his upper arm.

Said boy almost snarled, "Just getting ready…for…school…yeah," he mentally smacked his forehead for sounding so idiotic.

"I see." Sarcasm.

"Yes."

"Quite."

"…Need anything else?" Roxas asked politely.

Sora thought for a moment, "Not really, but the water isn't hot yet, so how 'bout we catch up on things?" he took his arm and balled his hand into a fist and swung his bent arm in front of himself.

The older of the two took the risk and turned around. Not such a good idea when you're horny for said person. Roxas had to suck in a rather large breath before he spoke, "What things?"

Sora brought his finger to his lips and tapped it a couple of times, "Brotherly things?" he gave a goofy grin.

Roxas lifted a brow, "Really now."

The brunette kept on smiling as he went to check the water, "Lucky for you," he pushed the curtain open and put a foot in, Roxas watching his movements nonchalantly, "it's my shower time now." He stepped in fully and waved an over-exaggerated goodbye.

Roxas let out a breath he had no idea he was holding and stared at the shadow on the vinyl curtains. He shook his head sadly and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

**--**

**Sorry for the wait. It seems like forever since I updated anything!**

**My birthday was like…2 and a half weeks ago. XD I turned 16. Lolilol. And now I have some sort of throat thing going on. My mom said it might be strep or something. **

**Anyway, here's a little info of what happened during the time skip and what made Roxas the angsty man he is today. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews help a sick girl get better! :'D**


	6. School Days

A/N: Here's chapter 6! And I still don't know how many more there's going to be! :D

And I suppose I should start to put a warning on this. XD There shall be manly man/man action of the Sora and Roxas kind happening in the near future! Beware readers of the innocent genre! D: Though when it comes to me, you'd probably insult my writing skills before you complain about the provocative content. lolololol

KH stuff doesn't belong to me. But I hope one day that the need for these gay things will cease. Like a person making a huge, successful game would have the time, let alone want, to make a crappy story like this, when he already has a story line of his own. 7.7;

Enjoy! :DDDDD

------

The infamous angsty blonde glared maliciously at the white board mounted on the wall in the front of the classroom. Said reason being that last period was gym. Usually it isn't a big deal for Roxas, except for the incident that happened towards the end of the period.

_He was watching Sora as he made his usual trip to his usual showering stall for his usual after gym shower. That was all fine and dandy until the fire alarm went off. Mostly all the boys were dressed so they all sounded off very loud, very unhappy groans and filed haphazardly out of the locker room. That left Roxas, Sora, and a few other stragglers behind in the midst of the unbearably loud alarm._

_Roxas hadn't seen Sora come out of the shower, so he went to check. He was rounding the corner and didn't even think about what he was doing until he was met with an ass. No, not a donkey, but his brother's finely sculpted, in Roxas' opinion, buttocks. He was currently bent over (in the nude), picking up his towel that he dropped when the bell sounded. Roxas was dumbstruck. He could do nothing more than stare at the object of his affection's ass and drool. Not literally of course, but in his mind the flood gates were a openin'._

_The brunette felt a pair of eyes on him, and so naturally, he straightened himself out and turned to find his brother now red in the face, eyes still in place of where the "nice ass" was (which now was replaced by something a little more appealing to Roxas' eye)._

_After a few more minutes of silence, the alarm quieted and Sora spoke, "Hi. A little awkward, isn't it?" he smiled lopsidedly and crossed his arms and legs over each other. Being naked in front of Roxas was one thing, but in public? Totally different._

_Roxas had unwillingly pulled his eyes from areas unknown and vigorously shook his head in agreement._

_Sora pursed his lips and looked up, "So uh, can I go and get dressed so when the guys come back it won't look weird?"_

"_G-go on ahead, I'm not stopping you," he motioned his hands to the array of lockers._

"_heh, yeah," as he walked by Roxas, he playfully punched his shoulder._

So hence his current situation of violently breaking a pencil.

_He probably thinks I'm a gayfer now. Way to go, fucktard, _he thought.

His science teacher, Mr. Leonhart, felt eyes glaring daggers into his back. Feeling rather uncomfortable, he turned around from his writing position near the board and looked towards the back of the room and spotted his best student mindlessly glaring straight ahead with a frightful look of scorn on his face.

The older brunette pushed his glasses down a smidge on the bridge of his nose, "Is my teaching getting you flustered, Mr. Givlit?" he raised his eyebrows and quirked a lopsided smile.

Roxas' snapped out of his anger-induced trance at the mentioning of his last name, "Uh, no! Not at all, sir!" he was so startled, he snapped the upper part of his pencil and sent it ricocheting off the white board.

Comments like, "idiot", "dumbass", "kiss-up", and miscellaneous laughter were heard circulating through the classroom.

Eyebrows still raised, the teacher stepped over to where the pencil piece hit the board and commenced nonchalantly rubbing the spot off, "Shit," he mused under his breath, "won't come off."

The nervous blonde surveyed his teacher's actions, "S-sir?" he quietly asked, biting his lip.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Roxas let out a sigh of relief, "except that you'll be staying after school with me to 'talk'."

"Detention?"

"And apologizing to my innocent, little board you so brutally maimed," he placed his hands on his hips.

"Fuck," the blue eyes boy sighed out as he slid back into his seat, ignoring the snickers being sprinkled through the room.

Mr. Leonhart cleared his throat, "Alright then. Now to the transitional metals…"

Roxas drowned out the sounds of the lecture and sulked in the safety of his arms. His life sucked. And he didn't think it was getting any better. Sorting out life problems seemed more important than the periodic table right now.

Meanwhile, Riku, who was in Roxas' chemistry class, was finishing up a note to pass over to the blonde, "Psst, Rox," he looked to the teacher to see if he was paying attention. "Roxas," he whispered louder.

Said boy turned his head and seethed out, "What?" through his arms. His response was a balled up note.

_God I hate it when he does this,_ he rolled his eyes as he smoothed out the paper.

_Rox,_  
_Hey whats up?? u seem like ur in a bad mood. Something happen? :( _

"_Well of course something happened, douche!" _is what he wanted to write, but Riku was like a brother to him, so he refrained from making a caustic reply. So he settled for the overly used, cliché answer.

_Riku, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little stressed about school, is all. I'll see you next period at lunch with Sora, kay?_

He passed the paper back and got a curt nod in response.

--

The bell rang for lunch a few minutes previous and Roxas had made an excuse to go to his locker. He told Riku he'd meet the two of them at their usual spot in the art circle.

As he spun the lock a few times out of habit on his locker, he stood, rubbed the dirt off his pant knees, and walked outside to the art circle where Sora and Riku were waiting for him. He assumed they had already bought their lunch, but he didn't mind. He wasn't hungry today.

Now Roxas wasn't an oblivious buffoon like his twin, so he knew when something was up. When he rounded the corner to the walkway for the circle, he saw Riku "making moves" on Sora. You know, the old arm over the shoulder and "harmlessly" scooting closer to him. Though he did know the silver haired teen had a crush on Sora, he didn't know the man was doing anything about it. Also, he knew the brunette himself didn't have a clue. I mean, if you can't tell your brother has the hots for you, living under the same roof, let alone the same bedroom, you're out of luck.

So to not be awkward, he waited till Riku was finished, and joined them at their table.

"Roxy!" Sora exclaimed. A blush tinted the brunette's cheeks, the memory of the gym class incident resurfacing at the sight of his brother.

The blonde set his books down on the table, but not before wiping the sand and other substance off of it first. As he sat, he looked around the area. Not many people were out today. He lifted and eyebrow and turned to the other two, "Where is everyone?" he asked and jutted a thumb behind him.

Riku just shrugged and Sora started to speak, "It's that Spanish class field trip today to Busch Gardens," he grabbed a fry, only to have Riku swipe it away. "Dude!"

"Want it back?" he moved his face closer to Sora's, the fry dangling from his mouth.

The blue eyed boy gulped and his face reddened as he pushed the silver haired boy's face away. "No thanks, Riku," he laughed a bit.

"Suit yourself," he snapped the article of food into his mouth and swallowed.

Now Roxas, who had watched the whole scene, butted in, "Thanks for the info, Sor. It's kinda nice to not have that many people here every once and a while."

"Yeah," he leaned back on the bench and stuck his face out from under the shade of the tree to get some sun.

Roxas' next sentence got caught in his throat as soon as he saw his brother's exposed neck. It looked so smooth. He imagined himself slowly running his tongue up Sora's jaw and meeting his plump lips in a soft kiss-

"Roxy? You okay?" Sora was waving a hand in front of his vision. He spaced out fantasizing about his brother. And in front of him, too!

"Sorry. Tired I guess." He looked to Sora's left, "Where's Riku?"

"He went over to Kairi's table. She asked him for math help at lunch when they were in third period."

"Oh, okay," the blonde rested his head in his hands, staring at the cracks in the wooden picnic table.

A pair of small hands wriggled their way into his eyesight and started to rub his arms, "Roxas, you seem down lately. Look at me," he pleaded.

And how could Roxas say no?

He dropped his arms from his face and allowed Sora to keep playing with his hands as he spoke, "I've been worried about you lately. You've been like this for a while, and I'm getting worried."

The sincerity in his brother's eyes was evident. Oh how he wished he could just pull him into a kiss and be done with it. Life's a bitch.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not one of those people who try to resolve their problems by cutting and killing themselves. That would be gay," he smiled at his brother.

The brunette tried his best to not laugh, "Come on, man! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you. No emo jokes distracting me!"

"Okay, so maybe it was a joke, but I do mean that. I would never try to harm myself just because I'm stressed out. I want you to know that," he squeezed Sora's hand in reassurance.

Said boy looked away, "Yeah, I know, but I'm your brother. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

Roxas slid his hands away, "It's just too…complicated right now. I'll tell you when the time's right."

Sora pouted, "Alright."

"Good. Oh, and sorry about gym class," the blonde rubbed the back of his neck and hid his blush.

"Psh, like you haven't seen me in the nude. We're brothers," he slapped Roxas' hand lightly.

"Yeah, I know. But at school it's just weird."

He didn't get an answer, so he looked up, "Sora?"

"What if they have cameras in the locker rooms?" he gave his brother a frightened look.

"Oh my gosh. We are not having this conversation again, Sora," Roxas stood, and marched over to Riku.

"Wait! You know something, don't you!" the brunette also stood and made a mad dash to catch up.

------

A/N: XD Yeah. I gave Sora and Roxas a last name. I just made it up on the spot. Every time I read a story with a made up last name, it just makes the story feel weird, but I needed it. QAQ Why don't they have last names to begin with!?!? It's always so awkward in the game when everyone around him is introducing themselves, and he just says, "I'm Sora. BD" after the other person spills his entire name and even gives him a nickname. XDDDDDD

Sorry. Rant over. C:

In case you didn't know, Leon is his teacher. XD

**Read this paragraph!  
**And I found one mistake when I was rereading over the last chapter so I could get the idea for this one. They aren't 14. They're 15, and Riku's 16. Sorry about that. And they're all in 10th grade. So I'm going to go back and change that part. SOOOOOORY. :(

Reviews are lovely!


	7. Movielit kiss

A/N: …Oh, it's been 2 and a half months, hasn't it…? Aha…Sorry? I've been really busy and tired a lot lately, and haven't had time to write. And truthfully, I've never really finished anything that's had more than 1 or 2 chapters. BD Maybe I should've mentioned that before…? But I _do_ want to finish this because I love this pairing. X3 And I have to get on the Summer Vacation story, too.

AND! Before I forget, I have a new poll up and I would like some of you to vote on it, PLOX!? :3

Warning/Disclaimer: MAN/MAN ACTION OF THE KH KIND. MANLY MAN **INCESTUOUS **ACTION TO BE BRASH. :D So don't read if you do not like gay men, reading about gay men, or don't like the idea of a girl writing about gay men. Thank you. ALSO! I don't own Kingdom Hearts…I thought it was obvious…

I love you guys for not yelling at me, yes? :'D

------

Roxas was rounding the corner on the vacant street that finally took him off the strip of asphalt that harbored his godforsaken school. It was now eight o'clock in the evening, and it was getting pretty dark. It was a good thing Roxas knew his way home like the back of his hand, or he'd be bumping into all sorts of objects in the dimmed light.

He had just gotten off of his oh so wonderful detention with Mr. Leonhart, where the main topic was "whiteboard appreciation". Trudging down the lonely sidewalk he curled his lips into a sharp grimace at the memory.

After the long talk about the board and ways to avoid board-harming, his brunette teacher started to get personal in his conversation with the blonde. It seems that Leonhart knows a little something-something about Roxas' choice in crushes.

_I heard incest is the new bisexual, Roxas… _The words rung like giant rusty church bells in his mind. The blue eyes boy shivered at the thought. It was the most awkward conversation he has ever had with anyone. He made a mental note to store that piece of information into his hypothetical suppression drawer in his brain.

_Well it's finally Friday night, Sora's probably at home waiting for me to start his movie, _he thought to himself, his defined scowl turning into something somewhat more attractive, if you can call it that.

He was inching toward his street, the street signs guiding him, "I wonder what movie he chose? If it's _The Lion King_ again I think I might have to strangle him."

He had finally made it to his block, turned the corner and let out a sigh of relief. _Home_, he thought. As he got closer and closer to his destination, he saw a figure sitting in the driveway. He focused his eyes in the dark only to find out that it was Sora out there. He was waiting for Roxas the whole time?

He sped up and waved his arms like an octopus calling out his brother's name, "Sora! Hey!"

Said boy looked up from where he was sitting and caught sight of his brother. He stood and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Roxy! You're home!" His eyes were sparkling and a wide grin was spread out across his face. He also jolted from his spot and ran up to his brother.

Upon the brunette slowing down in front of his blonde brother, Roxas slung an arm around the shorter of the two and they both walked up the steps into the darkened house.

--

"So it's your night. Which movie do you want to watch?" Roxas threw himself onto the blue blanket-covered couch.

Sora put his pretty thumb onto his pink lips and put on an expression of one of great thought, "Hmm, I dunno…_I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry_?" He smiled.

Roxas felt a pang of adrenaline that only something horrifying could cause, "Why that movie? You've seen it before, right?" the blonde tried to swallow the searing lump in his throat. Watching something like _that_ with his brother who he was madly in _gay incestuous _love with wasn't his cup of tea.

"Yeeeeaaaaah, but I saw it with Riku, not you," he skipped over to the DVD holder on the left of the tv and ran his finger down the titles until he came to his target, pulling it out of the slot.

The blonde scrutinized his brother's movements, "You skip too much," he announced.

The younger boy looked up from his task of putting the disk into the DVD player to stare at Roxas, "So?"

Roxas' eyes followed Sora until he plopped down next to him on the couch, crossed his legs and pressed play. "I dunno. You're just a 15 year old boy, nothing's wrong with that."

"You're just jealous," he leaned down, exposing his boxers for Roxas' viewing pleasure and pulled his orange and green blanket from the floor and covered himself.

"Oh yeah, lemme tell ya," the blonde leaned over and tugged over some of the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them, Sora instinctively snuggling closer, his cheek leaning on his brother's shoulder.

Roxas swallowed the reforming lump in the back of his throat as the opening credits played. It was going to be a long movie, not mentioning the fact that he's already seen the movie four times prior…

--

As the climax started to form on the screen, Roxas glanced down at the mass of chocolate brown spikes that was his brother's head, "Sora, hey…" he nudged the boy a little with his arm, but got no response.

"Ahnn," Sora's head moved so his face was now in Roxas' view. His arms also moved to rest in the position of one arm behind Roxas and the other dangerously close to parts unknown in Roxas lap.

The blonde ceased all movement through the duration of the subtle movements, _Oh shit…_

_Sora needs to move like right now, _he thought in his head. He looked up to the movie and saw that the song _Under Pressure_ was playing, signaling the ending of the movie.

He then turned his head to the side to look at his brother, noting the very minuscule distance between their faces. The idea flashed through his mind for only a minute, but just that made him flush.

_I could kiss him right now and get away with it…_

Roxas' eyes darted to the door and back to his brother's sleeping face, so peaceful. He leaned the few inches to Sora's mouth and very gently, gently placed his lips onto the other pair. Pushing his lips lightly against Sora's, so it could actually be called a kiss, he felt an immense high he never wanted to get down from.

He couldn't control himself, he had only done this once when he was nine at that baseball game, but this was ten times more sensual. Roxas slowly took his other arm not being Sora's pillow and placed his palm onto the brunette's soft cheek, pressing his lips harder onto his brother's.

His confidence was growing, so he slid his tongue out of his mouth and, like a worm, penetrated the other's soft lips. The blonde's closed eyes fluttered a bit at the sensation of his brother's tongue against his own, having a response or not, he was on cloud nine. He turned his head and pushed Sora's head to the other side with his hand to deepen the kiss and with a few more movements of his jaw, he pulled away. He didn't let go of the other's cheek as he stood and grabbed a pillow from the nearby armchair and placed Sora's head down on it, slowly exiting the living room, letting the movie keep running.

--

Roxas quietly shut his door, holding a palm against the wood to cushion the slam and flopped down on his unmade bed, "Holy shit…I did that."

He pulled a checkered pillow from above his head and dropped it over his face, "I was originally only going to just peck his lips, not maul his mouth!" his yell being muffled by the pillow. "What if mom and dad came home while I was doing that? I would've been so screwed. I just hope he wasn't conscious of what I was doing."

The blonde turned onto his side and placed the pillow under his cheek and curled his body, fluttering his eyes closed.

Awkward wasn't even the word for his situation now.

------

A/N: How's that for an apology chapter? :D I didn't want to go too far, so this is all I can give you, for now. I promise to have the next one up within two weeks. If not, which might be the case, yell at me in a pm to get my butt in gear! :D

As for Chuck and Larry, I can't remember if Queen's Under Pressure was at the end or the middle of the movie… XD

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Reviews are awesome awesome-makers.


	8. Life's a Beach

_Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. :(_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH._

The red, dashed numbers of the black alarm clock read "11:00 AM". The world was awake. Fathers were mowing lawns, children were outside running the block with their friends, and mothers were preparing lunch for the little ones once they tired themselves out and huffed and puffed back home.

All except for the grumpy teenager, named Roxas. He was still curled up in a ball, straddling his comforter. What a sight to behold. His mother walked up the flight of stairs to the second floor, laundry basket in her arms, and heard distant snoring. She turned her head to her boys' shared room and instantly knew it was her oldest brat; Sora was found sleeping on the couch when they arrived home the previous night anyway, so only one remained in the confines of the room. She then proceeded to lift a meticulously plucked dirty blonde brow and stomped over to the door emanating the horrid sounds.

Upon roughly swinging the door open, she found her son in somewhat of a fetal position. His back was exposed, as were his blue plaid boxers, and he was on top of his comforter, cuddling with the black and faded white checked material. His poor mother heaved a sigh, set down beside her feet the laundry basket full of _his_ clothes, and took her stance next to her son's bedside. As she stared unto her 15 year-old son's lifted buttocks, she knew what she needed to do. She raised her right hand in the air, put on her game face, and swiftly smacked her son in the ass.

It was almost automatic how Roxas seemed to yelp and jolt in pain. When his bottom met with the mattress, he jolted out of the bed, bolted out the door, and skidded into the shared bathroom across the hall. When his mother heard the door slam and the water running, she knew she'd done good.

After his forced shower, Roxas emerged from the bathroom, a massive cloud of steam tumbling out after him. He managed to score two towels in his unneeded race to the facilities, so he was sporting a faded cerulean blue towel around his trim waistline and a slightly smaller off-white towel around his neck. Holding both ends of the smaller towel with his hands, he slowly treaded back into his room.

As he set a few footsteps into the room, he noticed Sora lying on their bed, sleeping again. It seems their mother probably woke Sora up to have him sleep in his own bed while she cleaned or something to that effect. Naturally Roxas was a bit shocked to see him. It's not every day that you just happened to have slipped your bother the tongue without his knowledge. The blonde took a few glances at the brunette sleeping form before he made a sharp left, heading for the dresser. He then proceeded to dress himself for the day in record time. In less than two minutes he was sporting a gray shirt with the Volcom logo in the middle and a pair of gray and white plaid long shorts. He chose to go shoeless for the day. While fixing his hair, he shot another look at his brother just to make sure he was sleeping. He was.

"_Phew". _He thought. After he was ready to face the day, he headed downstairs for the pancakes he could smell his father preparing.

Roxas was midway through his first round of his delicious father-made breakfast when, from the comfort of the family couch, he saw his brother finally rounding his way into the kitchen. As the blonde slowed down his chewing to a nice noshing, he surveyed his brother's movements by looking at him on the sly. So what looked to be Roxas staring blankly at the table in front of him was actually the blonde staring intently at the brunette's actions.

His blue irises followed the younger of the two up until Sora decided to join him on the couch, which was when he diverted his gaze to the morning television show taking place in front of them. Roxas took a quick glance at his brother between bites and noticed Sora didn't have any breakfast in front of him. The blonde's eyes slid up to gaze at his brother's face to see if something was the matter. The only thing he saw was Sora staring carelessly at the television screen. So he decided to look away and continue finishing his pancakes.

"Roxas."

Said boy's scruffy eyebrows disappeared underneath his bangs. He swallowed the last of his pancakes and put the empty plate and silverware onto the coffee table in front of the both of them, "Yeah?"

Sora crossed his legs in front of himself and turned is body toward his brother's, "I need to talk to you." The brunette started to pick at his fingernails while looking to Roxas, "It's kinda important, and I think only you'd be able to help me."

Roxas swallowed hard at his brother's pained expression. What did Sora need to talk to him about? What was it that made his brother look so upset? It didn't help that Sora was averting his gaze from the blonde. Roxas' heart was beating so fast, it was getting difficult to breathe correctly.

"Yeah, sure. I got your back, little bro," he said with a hint of strain in his voice.

"Then come on. Let's go to our room," Sora picked up Roxas' dishes and walked over to the sink and deposited them into it, stopping for a few seconds to turn on the faucet and let warm water wash over the dish. Then the two of them proceeded to trudge up to their shared room.

The duo was now sitting on the floor of their room, Sora leaning against the bed and Roxas opposite him leaning against the dresser.

Sora's hands that were palm-down on the carpet below them were scratching at the faded blue furry material. His big blue irises looked up straight into Roxas' matching ones, "Riku asked me out."

Roxas continued to look at his twin, his expression not changing at all.

But inside his stomach turned violently, sickening him.

_I'm the worst kind of person. My updating skills suck. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this since March of '09. And what's worse is I give you this crap._

_Please, I hope you enjoy this._

_And sorry for plot twists. :(_

_ilyyyy_


	9. Kill Me Now

_Um, hi. Yeah. I took a while. But I have a new laptop and I had a drive to write tonight. Lol? Don't kill me. But rest assured, I actual wrote out the plan for the remainder of the story (I've seriously been pulling this out of my butt up until now)._

_Please enjoy it. I love you for reading this. :)_

_And so it doesn't sound confusing since you probably don't have the previous chapter in front of you, Sora had just told Roxas that Riku asked him out._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not, will never own Kingdom Hearts. Also, this is about boys liking other boys. Read at your own discretion._

::::::::::::::::

Sora bit his lip as he stared intently at his brother. "I haven't given him an answer yet," he then looked down at the carpet next to his legs, linking his fingers and twiddling his thumbs. He once again looked up to his one and only sibling, waiting for a response.

Roxas' mouth opened and closed twice while thinking of _something_ to say. He had nothing. Not one sentence could make its way into his brain. He was too shocked. He had known that Riku was making moves on his little brother, but he didn't think his silver-haired friend would be as gutsy at this!

"Well, that's good, Sor. Telling him you'd think it over was the right thing to do. You don't want to give him false hope, or hurt his feelings too quickly like that." Roxas gave his younger brother a slight smile, or at least what he could manage through his discomfort in the situation. The brunette appreciated the gesture and smiled back.

Sora brought his knees up to his chin and took his entwined fingers and enveloped his calves, "I just don't know what to do, Rox. It was just out of the blue. I never thought in a millions years that _Riku_ would ever like me."

_There's someone else you'd never think in a million years would like you…_

The blonde tapped his fingers on the carpet, "Well, do you like Riku?" He gulped. "That should be my first question."

His brother's already large blue eyes seemed to grow even larger, "Do I wha?" His mouth was agape in confusion. A little over-dramatic, but it was Sora.

"I thought it was a reasonable question," Roxas' throat was in extreme discomfort. He was preparing for the worst news.

Sora shifted his position to where he was sitting with his knees together on the carpet and his calves sprawled out on either side of him, "Of course I don't!" he bellowed.

The older of the two felt a wave of relief flow through his every pore. His unnatural love was not lost.

"I don't like guys! I don't even know what gave Riku the slightest idea that I did. I love him and all, but not like _that_! He's just my best friend, next to you, of course," all the while his arms were extremely animated throughout his burst of dialogue.

Roxas scratched his shirt in the area of his chest where his heart was located, "I know," he gulped, "but what do you think you should tell him? You're going to have to set things straight at some point."

Sora itched the back of his neck, "I knoooooow." He kept his hand in place, though he had stopped itching, "Roxy, I need help," the brunette shifted his eyes to the floor then back up to his brother. "I don't think I can tell him. He's too good of a friend. I really don't want to see him get upset."

Sora's twin sighed, " If you don't want to face him that badly, I guess I can handle it for you."

The younger twin's big blue eyes dilated, "Really? You'd do that for me?" Sora grabbed his brother's hand (which was clammy, by the way) and put them near his mouth in happiness as he spoke, "I don't even know how to thank you, man!" The blue eyed boy was smiling like an idiot, full of relief.

A slight hotness rose to Roxas' cheeks at the sensation of Sora's lips on his hand, but he quickly released the thought from his mind, "N-no problem, bro. I got your back no matter what."

Sora smiled at his brother, and Roxas returned it with a weak half-smile.

::::::::::::::::

Roxas had promised Sora that the next day he would go to Riku's house and lay down the law. Or you know, just tell Riku that Sora didn't like him like that

The blonde was very upset as he walked the few blocks to his lifelong friend's home. Thoughts of frustration and anger mixed in with hurt and a slight hint of rejection filled his head. After his talk with his brother yesterday, Roxas couldn't help but feel a little bit of rejection from his younger brother. Well, his reason for having to reject Riku was a blunt way of indirectly letting Roxas know he was nowhere near on the market in the particular field where Roxas and Riku were 'shopping', so to speak.

The blue eyed teen soon found himself walking up the steps to Riku's home and just moments later, he rung the doorbell. It was a cute sound. Something most likely his mother had wanted when they redid the house a few years back. It was just about a minute of waiting when RIku opened the door. He had it opened slightly, not sure of who it was; but when he was it was his longtime friend, Roxas, he swung the door wide open and put on a smirk.

"Yo, Rox. Whatcha doing here, broski?" he had his foot pressed against the inside of the door and leaned his arm up against the side of the door's frame.

"Um, ahem," the blonde cleared his throat, "I, uh, just wanted to stop by." He gave a weak toothy smile and shrugged his shoulders up, putting his hands into his jean pockets.

The taller of the two pushed his weight off of the door, swung it open even more, and gestured Roxas into his humble abode.

Roxas had been in this home many times before, but he still noted the seemingly perfect laminate wood flooring that shined gorgeously, and the beautiful glass dining room table Riku's mother had gotten for Christmas from his blue-eyed friend's father. As he turned his attention to his front, he could see he was approaching Riku's room. The door stood out awkwardly from the rest of the house. It was a grungy green, with black and white slanted lines on the bottommost part of the door.

"Hey, just head on in, take a seat on whatever's not covered in my crap. I'm just getting a soda. You want one?" he could hear Riku call from across the house.

"Uh, no thanks man, I'm chill," he called back to his distant friend. He took his friend's instruction and entered the room. It was standard Riku; clothes littered almost every space. His bed was covered, his small computer chair's back was covered in miscellaneous shirts, and there were random piles of just crap sitting in the corners of the room, obviously pushed there in an attempt to call this room 'clean.' Roxas just rolled his eyes at the pitiful sight and popped a squat in front of his friend's bed.

A few minutes passed when Riku entered the room with a can of Dr. Pepper and a small bag of Cheetos dangling from his teeth. Roxas watched as he took a seat opposite of himself and spit the bag of carbs onto the ground next to him. The loud, fresh sound of the can popping open could be heard, "So what brought you to my lair today, Rox?" He took a swig of the carbonated, dark liquid and set it next to his food and waited for his friend's response, his smirk still in place.

Roxas figured now would be the best time to talk. He had the silver-haired teen's full attention. "Yeah. Um, I gotta talk to you about some stuff…Stuff that happened s few days ago, I guess," Roxas took to rubbing the back of his neck and trying hard not to have full eye contact with Riku.

Riku lifted a brow, "Yeah? What happened a few days ago that we have to talk about? I wasn't even with you at all this week…"

Roxas swallowed hard, "Yeah…you weren't. S-Sora was, right?" he continued to rub his neck; sweat was starting to form under his arms and bangs.

"…Yeaaaaaaahh?" Roxas could tell Riku was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Well, Sora kind of…gave me a message to give to you," Roxas' lips tightened up, for what reason he didn't know.

"Oh really? Would you mind giving me the message?" Riku's arms were crossed over his chest, his Dr. Pepper and Cheetos long forgotten.

"Um, Sora wanted me to tell you that," he paused for a moment, a nervous pang going through his chest. He should have never agreed to this. He was blinded by love, what can you do, "he doesn't want to go out with you. He loves you, but not like that." It all just came out of his mouth like a bad case of diarrhea.

It was silent for a few minutes. Roxas took note of the little circles he found on the wood flooring.

Riku finally spoke, "Well, I was kind of expecting that. Just sucks that he had to send you to do it. But it's Sora, so I should have guessed something like this would have happened. At least he doesn't hate me. Haha." Riku rubbed the back of his head.

Roxas then removed his hand from behind his neck, "So you're not upset?" He was shocked. Riku just got rejected, but he was freaking cheerful.

"Yeah. It was just a leap of faith. But I figured I was going to get turned down. I'm just glad it sounds like we're still gonna be friends, right?"

"Y-yeah. He still loves you. He was actually too afraid of hurting your feelings to come himself. But he totally isn't mad at you or anything. He's just not into guys," Roxas smiled. Riku was such a cool guy. That's why they were friends.

All of a sudden, he could feel a hand on his shoulder, "But how are you holding up? Riku looked concerned for him.

_Wait, what?_

Roxas was so confused, "What're you talking about, Ri?"

"Well, you like him, right?"

_Oh. My. God._

::::::::::::::::

_Oh my gosh, why do I always do this cliffhanger. I feel like a mean son of a gun. :(_

_I hope you liked it!_

_And I think this is going to be 12 chapters total. So there may be about two or three more chapters. Gasp! I'm almost done! D:_

_Love you guys. :)_


End file.
